Ginny's Disheartening Auspicious Summer
by Emily Queen of Hell
Summary: Can Ginny Weasely get back the man of her dreams? And keep him alive?


_Dear Harry, _

_I miss you. I love you. Don't worry though, this will stay locked up with all the other letters to you until it is safe to be with you again. But again I feel the need to tell you that I think your being stupid. He's already used you aganist me once, and he'll know from Malfoy by now that we dated. I think that I'd be safer with you, and I know I'd be happier fighting by your side. Your mother faught along side your father. Don't tell me i'm too young either! I fought with you at the ministry, I fought with you aganist the death eaters at the school when. I feel so lost with out you Harry. It was Hermione's idea for me to write these letters to you that I could give you after the war, if you survive..._

There was a knock at the door. Ginny put down her quill and looked up at the door.

"What!" she called.

"Mum says dinners ready." Ron called.

"I'm not hun-" Ginny began.

"Mum said not to let you say that! Look Gin, just come down and have a bite to eat. Hermione and Tonks are here." He added hopefully.

Ginny slammed her eyes shut to stop tears from spilling out.

"Great! Cus I really want to see how happy Hermione and Tonks are with you and Lupin!" Ginny shouted at ther closed door. "Just leave me alone Ron. I'll come down when i'm hungry."

"Ginny, your being ridiculous. Open this door!" Hermione shouted banging on the door.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" Ginny wailed.

"_Alohomora_!" Hermione said. The lock on the door clicked open and hermione barged in locking the door behind her. She pointed her wand at the door and said "_Signum_"

She looked at Ginny.

"Oh Gin." she said. "I know how you feel, really I do. But your mum's really worried about you. Just come down to eat, before i put a cheering charm on you!"

Ginny laughed and wiped her tears away.

"I know that i'm being silly Herm, I just can't help it. I miss him so much. Every time I see him-" she glanced at Hermione with an evil grin. "Everytime I see him I'm tempted to drag him off to the broom shed and snog him senseless."

Hermione laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better he's nearly as miserable as you." Hermione offered.

"No, see I think that makes it worse. because it's not even that he dosen't want to be with me...He wants to be with me, but he's too stupid to!"

Hermione pulled Ginny into a one armed hug.

"Alright, I'll go down to dinner." Ginny said.

Harry didn't make an apperance at dinner that night, apparently he was out with Lupin who was home for the weekend.

After dinner she helped her mother with the dishes. Then she and Ron went out for a spot of quidditch.

At around ten they went it because it had gotten to dark to play, when they got back into the house, his laughter was the first thing she heard. She stopped dead at the door causing Ron to run into her.

"Oi! Gin! move!"

He stopped laughing, and turned just enough to see her. She could see Hermione behind him biting her lip nervously. Ginny fled up stairs.

Ten minuets later her mother walked into her room.

"Mum! I could have been naked!" Ginny yelled. She didn't bother to mention that the door had been locked. There wasen't a door in the Burrow that woulden't open if Molly Weasely wanted it to.

"So what if you had been? I'm your _mother_ remember? I gave birth to you. Besides you need to try on your bridesmaid dress for the wedding."

It was a very pale pink off the shoulder dress that fell to the floor, not ugly in the least as far as bridesmaid dresses go. It was actually quite flattering. For a fleeting second she wonderd if Harry would like it then forcefuly pushed the thought from her mind.

"Oh Ginny, it's beatuiful!" Molly said. "Of course the hem is a bit long, but..." She flicked her wand at it, and the dress shortned half an inch or so. "There now you won't trip. Fleur should like that as well"

"I don't care what Phlem thinks, why don't we ask Bill if he likes it?" Ginny said.

Molly lughed. "Dear, a man has no say in a wedding. In fact his only job is to propose in the first place, nod and smile through the planning, and show up. Trust me dear it's better that way." she patted ginny on the shoulder. "Now after the wedding and pictures, i want you to come straight back to your room and change into this outfit here." She held up a calf length purple skirt and a cream colored top." And mind your hair, because it'll be up."

"Why do I have to change?" Ginny asked.

"Because I know you and your brothers, and I don't want these good clothes ruined. You'll all be changing after the wedding and pictures. I may have even talked flur into it. But just because you're changing your clothes dosen't excuse you to behave like animals!" Molly said gathering the clothes and leaving Ginny's room.

Halfway down the hall Ginny heard her mother say "I hope you three are planning on taking Ginny outside with you. She could use some fresh air!"

Ginny put her feet into her trainers and waited for them to come to her door and ask her to join them outside. But it wasen't them who appeared in her doorway. It was him.

"Erm...Your mum wants you to-"

"I heard her. I don't think I'll go though."

"Oh come on Gin, there's a metor shower tonight."

"Sounds romantic." She said not looking at him.

"Ginny..."

He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room in three of his long strides and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You know how I feel about you. If he found out...I can't. I won't let him hurt you."

"I know you won't. But that dosen't stop you from hurting me Harry."

"It's too risky-"

"Here!" Ginny demanded. "In the unplottable, secret kept burrow! Because unless your suggesting Hermione or Ron are Death Eaters, I don't see how he could-"

He cut her off with his lips. She was so shocked she actually pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I...You're right Ginny. Here we would be safe. As long as we could hide from your parents, your brothers, The Order, Fleur. Your parents and your brothers are a different danger, anyone in the Order could be caught and forced to reveal all they know about me, and Fleur would tell Bill, which would bring me back to being killed by your family. Don't you see Ginny? What's the point of being together when we can't anyway?"

Ginny leaned over and kissed him hard. "That's the point." she said and stormed out of her own room.

Harry, not being a total idiot, and much faster on his feet then her, caught her at the door, and pulled her back into his arms kissing her throughly.

"If it's a secret relationship you want, if this is a fight your willing to fight, then I'll fight with you." He said and kissed her again."Now, we should get outside before we miss that romantic metor shower."


End file.
